


felled in the night

by andnowforyaya



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Band Fic, Coming Out, Epistolary, Future Fic, Homophobia, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Dispatch - Writer Hwa Soo Young] B.A.P Daehyun’s most recent Twitter update after months of silence captures fans around the world in a debate on its hidden meaning. The picture is unassuming at first -- two guys having dinner in a dimly-lit and small restaurant, but fans have taken it further, questioning the pairing of the picture with the simple phrase: <i>happiness</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**B.A.P 대현** @BAP_Daehyun  
행복  pic.twitter.com/p0tO4BIVez

 **BAP_Youngjae** @BAP_Youngjae  
훗! “ @BAP_Daehyun: pic.twitter.com/p0tO4BIVez”

 **daedae** @daepinky  
@BAP_Daehyun woah~ what a nice picture~ did you take it?

 **hyunafan** @luvhyuna2   
@BAP_Daehyun oppa is that you? who is that with you?

 **daejae 4ever** @daedaejaejae   
looks like a date!! omg!! is it daejae?! “@.BAP_Daehyun:  pic.twitter.com/p0tO4BIVez”

 **hyunafan** @luvhyuna2  
@daedaejaejae daejae date ;3; doesn’t it look like a kiss?

 **daejae 4ever** @daedaejaejae  
@luvhyuna2 YEAH omo i knew it daejae is REAL

 

. 

 

  
** “오빠, 누구야?” B.A.P 대현, SNS SURPRISE **  
Article submitted : 2019-02-16 20:16

[Dispatch - Writer Hwa Soo Young] B.A.P Daehyun’s most recent Twitter update after months of silence captures fans around the world in a debate on its hidden meaning. The picture is unassuming at first -- two guys having dinner in a dimly-lit and small restaurant, but fans have taken it further, questioning the pairing of the picture with the simple phrase: _happiness_.

In the picture, Daehyun seems to be enjoying an intimate dinner with a close friend, but look again and you will see how intimate it really is. They sit across from each other at the end of a table, leaning forward to be closer, and even though it is just a picture, anyone can see the sparkle in Daehyun’s eyes directed at the other mystery man. Some fans insist that the picture is evidence of dating.

Fans have repeatedly asked Daehyun through SNS channels to reveal the name of this friend, but he remains silent on the matter. Some have speculated this mystery man to be none other than bandmate Yoo Youngjae, who responded to the original Twitter update. Youngjae is half of the popular B.A.P pairing which fans call “DaeJae”.

Back in late 2014 through 2015, the six members of B.A.P persevered through a lengthy lawsuit with their former company, TS Entertainment. The lawsuit and its verdict set the precedent for similar court proceedings to come, as the “K-Pop” industry reached its tipping point, the bubble of its success bursting as industry workings became more public. In the years that followed, the Korean music scene saw a huge growth in the indie genre, with many former idols reflecting on the sustainability of their then-current lifestyles and deciding to return to their roots.

The members of B.A.P found success as a group in large part thanks to their leader Bang Yongguk’s underground connections and to Daehyun’s childhood mentor and vocal teacher, who is known to fans as Hakssaem. B.A.P released two albums over two years and held a small Asia concert tour, hitting major cities like Seoul, Tokyo, and Hong Kong. After, the members went on their current hiatus pursuing individual activities. Most notably, Kim Himchan landed a few small parts in mediocre films before breaking through in this year’s #1 historical drama, _Fireworks_ , playing the part of an idealistic South Korean prisoner of war.

Many expected Daehyun, nicknamed “Honey Vocals” of the group, to work on and release a solo album, excited to see what he would do on his own. Though he hinted at producing album-related material with Bang Yongguk, nothing official has been announced. It seems he is spending much of this hiatus out of the public eye, and maybe even falling in love.

 

. 

 

http://www.allkpop.com/article/2019/03/bap-daehyun-gay

 **Is B.A.P’s Daehyun Gay?**  
February 20, 2019 @ 8:53 pm  
2943 shares

Sometimes being a fangirl really pays off. On February 16 at about 6:30 pm, right on the heels of Valentine’s Day, B.A.P Daehyun updated his Twitter with a picture of what looks like him on a date with a short caption that translates simply to “happiness.”

If it looks like a date, and it sounds like a date...then it’s probably a date. Fans took to Twitter by storm, asking for Daehyun to reveal the name of the other man in the picture. Oh, yeah. Did we forget to mention that he’s on a date with another man?

Don’t believe us? Take a look at the picture again and see for yourself.

> **COMMENTS**  
>  There are 237 comments
> 
> **sensibility** Posted February 20 @ 8:54 pm  
>  how can you post something like this? especially with the title that accuses daehyun of being gay. maybe it’s not a date at all and you’ve just ruined a really great friendship with this article. how irresponsible…
> 
> **kpopfan** Posted February 20 @ 8:54 pm  
>  hahaha it’s daejae it’s definitely daejae
> 
> **jenna** Posted February 20 @ 8:57 pm  
>  disgusting…
> 
> **daehyunsdoll** Posted February 20 @ 8:57 pm  
>  he’s not really gay right? even if he were he’s an idol, he shouldn’t be, i mean at least pretend not to be, you know? he has to be a role model…

 

. 

 

 

**yjae**  
are you okay?  
  
---  
  
**yjae**  
damchu~~~ don’t read the articles they don’t mean anything. especially the comments, even though i know you read them already...  
  
**yjae**  
daehyunnie please respond.  
you know we’re all here for you  
  
**yjae**  
please just give me a sign of life ㅠㅠ  
  
**damchu**  
life  
  
**yjae**  
you cheeky bastard  
we love you, okay?  
  
**damchu**  
<3  
  
 

. 

 

PARK: Let me tell you, Hyun Soo, that the stars and starlets are really bringing out the glam at this year’s red carpet! The award ceremony will start in just under an hour and we’ve seen Kim Woo Bin walk -- I’m sure there are already pictures of that amazing coat he was wearing going around -- along with major contenders Kim Soo Hyun and Lee Min Ho. All are up for Best Actor this year. [ _pause_ ] Can I just say I’m really looking forward to seeing Kim Himchan on the carpet? It’ll be his first time walking such a high profile event without the entourage of his B.A.P band members. He really came into his own this year and has earned a nomination for Best Supporting Actor portraying the challenging role of a--

[ _commotion_ ]

PARK: There he is! [ _Excited_ ] Mr. Kim! Mr. Kim, how does it feel to be here at the Grand Bell Awards on your own terms without the other B.A.P members? What made you interested in this serious role when all your previous work has been in the romantic foil in comedies? Mr. Kim! Park Hana here with SBS KSTAR. Do you have anything to say about your group member Jung Daehyun’s scandal?

KIM: What?

PARK: You really wowed us this year with your performance as Son Gunwoo in _Fireworks_. How did you prepare for this role?

KIM: What did you say about Daehyun?

PARK: [ _Flustered_ ] Well, that is -- Recently B.A.P’s Daehyun updated his Twitter with a picture that looks like two men having a date, captioning it “happiness” and remaining silent on the matter after. You’ve known Daehyun-sshi for many years now, so what do you think he’s trying to say? Could he be coming--

KIM: I think it’s ridiculous that people are turning this into a scandal. Daehyun is a dear friend and I don’t like what people are saying about him. It’s nearly 2020, for goodness’ sake--

PARK: What do you mean, you don’t like what people are saying about him? Because what they are saying is true or what they are saying is false?

KIM: There is a small group of people who have nothing but hateful things to say despite not knowing the full story, and their voices are loud, and hurtful.

PARK: So what’s the full story?

KIM: [ _Pulling away_ ] That’s Daehyun’s business. As a friend, I just need to support him. That’s all.

PARK: Mr. Kim, how did you prepare for the role? You are up for -- ah, he’s gone. That was Kim Himchan, sub-vocalist in the group B.A.P and actor. He seems more _stern_ than I expected, but maybe the excitement and nervousness of attending this big event are holding him back a bit. You just heard from him about B.A.P Daehyun’s Twitter scandal. How do our viewers feel about this scandal? Tweet us at _sbskstar_ your thoughts, which we will respond to in the studio. Let’s take a look inside the event. Hyun Soo? Back to you.

 

. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

http://www.allkpop.com/article/2019/03/bap-daehyun-relationship-with-bandmate

 **B.A.P’s Daehyun in Relationship with Bandmate?**  
March 28, 2019 @ 4:13 pm  
4031 shares

For over a month now, B.A.P Daehyun has avoided answering questions about his SNS update on February 16 containing a picture of him on a date with another man. Despite all the hype in entertainment circles, he has not removed the post! What does it mean? While we wait for an answer, your friends at AllKpop have put together a brief walk down memory lane that catalogs all the times we’ll be able to look back and say: I told you so!

[IMAGE]  
caption: Back when they first debuted under TS Entertainment, B.A.P were a bunch of blond warrior bunnies who showed a lot of affection toward each other!

[IMAGE2]  
caption: Daehyun and Youngjae make fangirls jealous with their ending position on stage. Just look at how their fingers are laced together!

[IMAGE3]  
caption: Daehyun and Yongguk (BangDae) have been named the awkward couple, but just how awkward can you be if you can whisper secrets into each other’s ears like that?

[IMAGE4]  
caption: daejae, daejae, daejae…

[IMAGE5]  
caption: Are all these casual touches maybe not so casual?

> **COMMENTS**  
>  There are 302 comments
> 
> **loveless** Posted March 28 @ 4:16 pm  
>  in my opinion daehyun has always been suspicious
> 
> **kpopfan5** Posted March 28 @ 4:16 pm  
>  that is my favorite daejae picture  >
> 
> **bap4ever** Posted March 28 @ 4:20 pm  
>  even if it is true, it’s unethical to post an article like this. this is why i don’t like allkpop. you’re just turning into the tabloids. i hope he’s okay.
> 
> **daehyunsdoll** Posted March 28 @ 4:24 pm  
>  I think Youngjae made him post the picture and keep it up. If you look at the picture, you can’t really see the other person’s face, but he is wearing a ring that Youngjae usually wears. Youngjae even replied to the picture, too! Hm, but Daehyun gets all the grief… tch.

 

.

 

**himmujjang**  
did you talk to him?  
  
---  
  
**yjae**  
he’s not answering me! i’m frustrated!  ><  
  
**himmujjang**  
just give him time  
he’ll be fine  
  
**yjae**  
i don’t know hyung  
have you seen some of the stuff that’s going around?  
you’d think they were talking about some sort of beast…  
maybe he spoke to bird?  
  
**yjae**  
last time we spoke daehyunnie said  
he didn’t want to remove the picture  
because then everyone would talk about that too  
i’m worried ㅠㅠ  
  
**himmujjang**  
in the end you just need to remember  
that he wanted to do this  
he’s reading your messages, jae  
he’ll ask you for help if he needs it  
  
**yjae**  
you’re right  
ur way better at this than yongguk hyung  
  
**himmujjang**  
i know~  
  
 

.

 

**daelle** reblogged this from **ksourced**

> my problem with everything that’s going on with daehyun’s ‘scandal’ is that we haven’t heard from him _at all_ , and everything that is being written about him is speculation. i mean, i guess that’s just the way entertainment media works, but it’s seriously dehumanizing and just plain rude.
> 
> i don’t care if he’s gay. like, i mean i _do_ care, in that if he is gay then it may or may not be a salient part of his identity and it may or may not matter to him, and if it’s important then it’s important. whatever. his sexual orientation does not affect me in any way because the idea i have of him in my head is made of only the parts he lets us, his fans, see, and what i do with those parts is my business, and sometimes they turn into ideas that i like to share, and sometimes they turn into ideas that i don’t want to share at all.
> 
> he probably feels horrible now. have you seen the comments his supposed fans have been leaving on his twitter and insta and on the articles being written? it’s like anon hate on tumblr -- some anonymous people are telling him _he doesn’t deserve to live for betraying his fans._
> 
> my point, though, is just:
> 
> he hasn’t come out, and if he was planning to, _how dare you?_
> 
> how dare you brew this toxic environment where he will be forced to make a statement, one way or another. how dare you take away his agency. _how dare you?_
> 
> now, i’m not saying that everyone is the worst and contributing to this, because he has a lot of supporters, and it seems like he has some very good friends to lean on, so i just hope he’s hearing and seeing the good, too.

#daehyun #coming out #allkpop is shitty #sorry i have a lot of feelings about this  
  
---  
  
 

.

 

**bird:** are you really going to do it?  
**daehyun:** i need to  
**daehyun:** jaesuk hyung said it would be a good filming  
**daehyun:** he said i could bring whoever i wanted  
**bird:** you should do it  
**bird:** do you want me to come?  
**daehyun:** ㅅ.ㅅ i already asked youngjae  
**bird:** oh~ he’ll be good. i’d ruin the filming anyway!  
**daehyun:** you wouldn’t  
**daehyun:** thanks  
**daehyun:** for offering  
**daehyun:** you’re a good friend  
**bird:** uh oh are you crying~?  
_daehyun has left chat._

 

.

 

** B.A.P 대현 HAPPY MORNING 게스트로등장 **  
Article submitted : 2019-04-12 07:34

[Dispatch - Writer Hwa Soo Young] B.A.P Daehyun is to appear on Yoo Jae Suk’s _Happy Morning_ talk show on 18 April (SBS 08:00), where celebrity guests offer candid stories about their lives and give advice to the troubles members of the audience want to share. This will be his first official public appearance since his music group B.A.P ended their Asia concert last year.

Unofficially, Daehyun has been a fixture in the media lately for his SNS update on 16 February, and this writer believes he will address the contents of his update and media storm that followed during his appearance on _Happy Morning_. Sources indicate that Daehyun will bring a guest with him onto the show, which is recorded live in front of a studio audience.

 

.

 

 **B.A.P 대현** @BAP_Daehyun  
there are a lot of uncertainties in the world so you have to grab your  
chance at happiness when you can. don’t let anything stop you.

 

.

 

OPENING THEME

_Applause._

YJS: 오늘은 행복! Good morning Seoul! This is your host, Yoo Jae Suk, also known as the best host in all of South Korea, probably the oldest, also known as ‘Grasshopper Hyung,’ also known as everyone’s best-looking uncle! Today, the weather is balmy with a hint of rain in the afternoon, so don’t forget to pack your umbrellas before you go to work. For now, grab your breakfast and join us for--

AUDIENCE: [ _All together_ ] Happy Morning!

_Applause._

YJS: That’s right. We have a very happy morning here for you today. I’m bringing on a very interesting guest and his friend. [ _Mock disappointed_ ] Oh, shoot. I’ve already given away that it’s a man! Anyway, this guest was named ‘Reverse-Image Idol’ for wearing a mask during debut but turning into an annoying chatterbox! Once he started talking, he never stopped. He is also known for his smooth good looks and equally smooth honey-like voice. Please welcome Busan Wonbin -- oh you don’t go by that anymore? -- Please welcome B.A.P's Jung Daehyun!

_JDH enters, hesitant, like he is afraid he will trip. Thankfully, he does not._

YJS: Welcome! Please sit, please. B.A.P Jung Daehyun-sshi, how are you this morning?

JDH: Good.

YJS: You’ve got to give me more than that!

JDH: [ _Sheepish_ ] Sorry. I haven’t done this in a while so I’m rusty. Please treat me well.

YJS: Fair enough. Even when B.A.P were very active, you guys didn’t participate in a lot of variety shows. I remember that. I always wanted you guys on _Running Man_! Who was it -- Jongup-gun? I thought he would have been good.

JDH: Yes. Jonguppie has always been athletic.

YJS: When you agreed to be on the show this morning, we said you could invite a guest. Do you remember?

JDH: Yes.

YJS: We invited that guest! He is backstage now. Audience members, should we see who he brought with him?

AUDIENCE: [ _All together_ ] Yes!

YJS: Daehyun-sshi, can you please introduce your guest?

JDH: Ah, my guest I’ve brought with me is -- I guess you could say we’re best friends. He knows everything about me, sometimes before I know it myself. I wouldn’t be where I am without him. He’s like -- he’s like my other half. I think fans all know who I’m talking about. Youngjae is the thing I can’t exist without in this world.

_YYJ enters to audience applause._

JDH: [ _Visibly less tense_ ] Youngjae, thanks for coming.

YYJ: Of course. Thanks for having me.

YJS: Youngjae-sshi, Daehyun-sshi just described you as the essential piece in this world for him. Would you say the same?

YYJ: I’m pretty essential, yeah.

YJS: [ _Laughing_ ] Oh, you have skill! But you know what I mean.

YYJ: Daehyunnie is very important to me. So I’m happy he agreed to be on the show today, and I’m really honored that he asked me to be with him.

JDH: Youngjae…

YYJ: He’s going to cry. I’m predicting it.

JDH: Hey!

YJS: Yes, I can see how you are such good friends to play around like this. You must have been very important over the past couple of weeks, because of what’s going on.

JDH: Youngjae kept me sane.

YJS: I invited you to be on the show because, well part of this show is that celebrities come on and share funny stories with the audience, but sometimes celebrities also share their perspectives on the things that are happening to them. I want to know how you feel about being in the center of this scandal, Daehyun-sshi.

JDH: [ _Looks to Youngjae_ ]

YJS: For viewers who are unfamiliar, over the past couple of weeks, our friend Daehyun’s name has been all over the internet, in search histories, and more, because of an update he made to Twitter. It was a picture of two men having dinner sitting very close to each other framed by the word _happiness_. Oh, like the title of my show! [ _Grinning_ ] Indeed, it seemed very happy until the question started being passed around about Daehyun’s preference in dating, and then it _blew up_ from there. Daehyun-sshi, how do you feel about the scandal?

JDH: It’s -- hard to deal with. Um.

YJS: Can you tell us about the picture?

JDH: We took it on Valentine’s Day. It was towards the end of the day, for dinner. We spent the whole day together and I had a lot of fun and I wanted to share that with fans.

YJS: Who is in the picture with you?

JDH: [ _Stricken_ ] I-- That is--

_YYJ offers support by holding his hand._

JDH: It was someone I was seeing.

_Audience murmurs._

YJS: You did look very happy in the picture. What do you mean “was”?

JDH: Well, I haven’t seen him since. We -- split.

YJS: So you were dating this man?

_Pause._

JDH: Yes.

_Audience murmurs._

YJS: Daehyun-sshi, are you saying what I think you're saying?

_Pause._

JDH: Yes. [ _Breath_ ] I'm gay.

_A few gasps from the Audience. YYJ’s hand has migrated to JDH’s hip._

YJS: How does that feel to say?

JDH: [ _Choked_ ] Good.

YJS: Tell us more.

JDH: Like I’m not lying. Like I’m not hiding.

YJS: How long have you known?

JDH: Since forever. Since the beginning. When you’re an idol, you’re not really allowed to date, so it didn’t matter. I could pretend. But it got really hard, after -- even during the lawsuit, we had so much time to ourselves. I had time to really understand this part of me I’d ignored for a while, but then we came back together, and I had to put it away again for a while.

YJS: Were you afraid of telling your bandmates? Did you think they wouldn’t understand?

JDH: Not at all, never. But I was afraid--

 _Distressed. YYJ moves closer_.

JDH: I was afraid of letting them down. Of disappointing them. And of making it hard for them. I didn’t want to be a burden.

YYJ: You’re not a burden, Daehyunnie.

YJS: Did you know, Youngjae-sshi? Or did you suspect?

YYJ: A little bit. His ideal woman was Shin Saimdang, you know? [ _Laughs_ ]

YJS: You never confronted him about it?

YYJ: It’s not my right to do so. I always believed if Daehyunnie wanted to tell me, he’d do it. And it would mean he trusted me, so.

JDH: [ _Emotional_ ] Youngjae…

YYJ: What? I knew you’d talk to me when you were ready, and look at you now -- you’re ready. You can stop hiding now. We’re all here for you, me especially, just like we said we would be.

YJS: Daehyun-sshi, did you think it would be like this?

JDH: [ _Losing composure_ ] No…

YJS: What made you want to appear on the show and come out?

JDH: [ _Crying_ ] You won’t b-believe the comments I’ve read over the past couple of weeks. There’s so much hate. People _hate_ me. They _hate me_ ; they don’t even know me. They hate me because they thought I was lying to them. I was really only lying to myself. I took strength from all of my friends, from B.A.P. I wanted to be stronger. I wanted-- [ _crying_ ] I don’t want kids like me to feel like they have to hide.

 _JDH tries to turn away_.

JDH: I’m sorry -- I can't--

YJS: [ _concerned_ ] Let’s take a break and return after the commercial.

PAUSE RECORDING

 

.

 

**[TRANS] 190418 Happy Morning Fan Account (Daehyun and Youngjae)**

> after the pause for commercial, daehyun left the stage with his face in his hands and youngjae followed him. you could still see them a little bit to the side of the studio, and their mics were still hooked up and on, so you could hear them. daehyun was crying very hard. youngjae kept telling him that it would be okay and that he was going to ruin his makeup. i think he was trying to make him laugh. they hugged. youngjae told him he loved him, and some people in the audience gasped or screamed, and i think they realized their mics were still on, so someone turned them off.
> 
> after that, we couldn’t hear anything, but we could still kind of see. they were still hugging and they were kind of swaying, and daehyun had his head on youngjae’s shoulder for a while. i think i saw youngjae kiss daehyun’s forehead! they must be very close!
> 
> when the recording came back, the audience was more subdued. it was really clear that daehyun was feeling a lot of hard things to feel in front of a lot of people, so i think we all kept that in mind while the rest of filming took place. he cheered up a lot the more they spoke with yoo jae suk. and after recording wrapped, there was a little time for the audience to meet the guests. i saw a few fanboys go up to them and thank daehyun (and youngjae, of course) for being on the show. i didn’t get to talk to them, because they left pretty quickly.
> 
> anyway, this next part is just my own thoughts. i think he was really brave to come out like that, after everything. i’m happy that he did, because it means he can be himself with his fans now, and i’m sure that feels very free.

**trans. cr; daelle @ tumblr | source cr; b.a.p’s fancafe, naver ; TAKE OUT WITH FULL CREDITS, DO NOT EDIT CREDITS**  


 

 

.

 

**damchu**  
thank you for everything  
  
---  
  
**yjae**  
of course!! ㅋㅋ now you owe me  
  
**damchu  
** oh how will i ever make it up to you -.-  
  
**yjae**  
take me out for coffee  
maybe dinner too  
  
**yjae**  
dae?  
too soon? :/  
  
**damchu  
** are you being serious?  
  
**yjae**  
yeah i seriously want coffee  
with you  
  
**damchu  
** okay  
i'll pick you up at 7  
  
**yjae**  
can't wait  <3  
  
 

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is like the fastest thing i've ever written. i was inspired by this [super amazing stucky fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2304905) that is told in the style of social media/epistolary and i wanted to try. i'm probably not doing it any justice but it's an experiment :)


End file.
